Nightmares
by lunaluv22
Summary: Weirdmageddon is over, it's both a win and a loss, the demons are back in their dimension, except Bill Cipher who now rules everything. Ford has a nightmare and dipper's there to comfort him. Warning Insurgent Falls Au is dark, there's yaoi and yuri and dipford and stanbel in the Au itself, but for this fic it's yaoi. It's rated M for safety, don't like, don't read.


**Insurgent Falls Au Season 1: Prolog**

Weirdmageddon is over, it's both a win and a loss, the demons are all back in their own dimension, all except Bill Cipher who now controls everything. Ford has a nighmare and dipper comforts him like a good fiance.

* * *

 _Ford stood in the middle of the smoldering, demolished, remains of the town of Gravity Falls, under the crimson-red sky, and the glowing X shaped portal. Ford slowly walked through the rubble, his reddish-black coat and long, midnight-blue scarf, the tails of which fell to his knees swaying as he did. With each step he took dread pooled in his stomach, he searched for his family, friends, and Pokémon, not calling out for fear of gaining unwanted attention. Ford suddenly heard a maniacal, malevolent, merciless, and all too familiar laugh. Without a second thought ford ran to where the laughter was coming from, silently praying that he was wrong. As he turned the corner of a demolished building he stopped hand flying to his mouth, eyes wide with horror at the sight before him._

 _Everyone, his twin, his niece, their Pokémon and his, their friends, everyone was dead._

 _"No, please, no" he whispered shaking slightly,_

 _"Well, well, well, 'bout time you got here sixer"_

 _Ford whipped around to see Bill Cipher floating above him,_

 _"You, you monster!" Ford screamed, tears in the corners of his eyes,_

 _"Come now, sixer I didn't come to fight, I just want to play. We can even play dolls" bill said, holding up a limp, form, ford's eyes went wide._

 _"Di-Dipper!" He screamed, dipper didn't answer; he just lay limp as a rag doll in bill's hand. He was bloodied and bruised, clothes torn and ripped, his left leg was broken and twisted at an odd angle, his right arm crushed, blood was dipping from his mouth, matting his hair, which hung limb or stuck to his skin and darkened by blood and dirt._

 _"Let him go!" Ford cried, pulling his back sword from its sheath and pointing it at bill. Bill simply used his powers to rip the sword from his hand and picked him up._

 _"Don't be like that and don't bother trying to use your powers it won't work, IQ. I just wanted to play, although-"he looked at dipper, who was breathing weird._

 _"I suppose this doll isn't good for playing anymore, I guess I'll just **GET RID OF IT!** "_

 _"No!" Ford screamed in horror,_

* * *

Ford shot up out of bed, straight into slim, yet strong arms, well arm.

"I couldn't sleep and I thought I should check on you, I'm glad I did" dipper's soft voice whispered in ford's ear soothing him. Ford was clinging to dipper's smaller frame, being careful not to aggravate dipper's injuries. Dipper was tall and slim, with a wiry goatee, long slim arms and legs, his left arm was covered in scars some like someone attacked him with a straight razor, but some were self-inflicted. His left leg was wrapped in bandages and splinted, his right arm was wrapped in bandages and in a sling, he had scars on his neck like someone strangled him with barbwire, a scar on his chest over his heart from buckshot, a faint scar just above the Big Dipper birthmark on his forehead, a long, jagged scar just under his left chocolate-brown eye, his long, curly, messy, chocolate-brown hair fell lose past his shoulder blades. He word a lose black tank top, a shining moonstone opalite crystal point pendulum wand pendant necklace on a gold chain, blue boxers, and a silver and enth metal braided engagement ring with a star sapphire in the shape of a pine tree on his left ring finger.

Ford was taller with broad shoulder, hazel-brown eyes, unusually long sideburns, a less than promenade five o'clock shadow, and six fingers on each finger. His body was wrapped in bloody bandages, scars on the parts of his body that were visible.

"It's okay, ford" he whispered, rubbing circles on his back.

"It's not, he hurt you, and he hurt Stan and Mabel, and every one. He killed them, he made me watch as he killed you" ford choked out gripping dipper's tank top and hair.

"It's okay, ford I'm here, Stan's here and safe, so is Mabel" dipper told him, ford's partner a female pyroar named Maria and his beagle puppy, scout nuzzled him. Dipper's partner a gardevoir named Elizabeth laid a hand on ford's shoulder, dipper's kitten; a black cat named Nova nuzzled him.

"How did this happen?" Ford whispered,

"I don't know, I don't even know how you and Stan changed me and Mabel, or how Pacifica and Gideon could change in just a few months. I'm really not sure how things ended up like this, but I know we'll get through it" dipper told him.

"How can you have so much hope?" Ford asked,

"Because of you, I learned how to have hope because of you, ever since I found that journal I've been filled with hope, it's what made me fall in love with you" dipper told him. Ford pulled away reluctantly, looking ashamed,

"I don't deserve your love, I've made mistakes, I've done horrible things I-"dipper lay a hand on ford's cheek, making him face him.

"That's why I love you dummy" he teased, ford looked at him shocked,

"Ford, when I first found the journal I found I felt I finally found someone who understood, you were the greatest mystery of Gravity Falls, you were my hero, an unreachable figure, and then I met you" ford looked down.

"And I fell as in love with you as possible" ford looked at him eyes wide,

"You were better than I imagined! When I got my favorite game I just wanted someone to play with me, I would've been fine if they just said no, but Stan and Mable they made me feel horrible. Then I fell into the basement, you could've been angry and thrown me out, you could've told me you were too busy, but you dropped everything just to play with me! That's when I realized I love you, when we were playing. And the more we hung out and the more I learned the harder and deeper I fell for you; and when I learned your history with bill, I realized I hadn't been treating you any better than the others had," ford gave him a confused look not understanding.

"I only saw you and an angel or god and briefly as a demon, but you're neither, physically you're an adult, but mentally, emotionally you're still that 18 year old kid. You just wanted everyone to be happy, you wanted your family back, you were happy just to spend even a little time with the people you loved. I never saw it and because of that I left you alone all those nights to face nightmares about who knows what, I left you alone possibly crying, all because I couldn't see that you could never say it, because you were too scared to and you wanted to protect us. And for that I am so, so sorry; it's true you've made mistakes and done bad things, but you've also done truly amazing things, and everyone either only sees the good things or the bad things you've done. But those don't define you, you're still an innocent. You did what you had to, to survive, you tried to fix your mistakes, when other people would've just quit or try and forget pretend it never happened, you tried to protect everyone, even if it cost you your life. That's when I made a promise to myself that I would protect you like you've protected us; that's why I was so scared on the spaceship, I was terrified of losing you, of losing the one person who understands me even better than my twin. I love you ford and I'm so sorry that you had to suffer all those years alone and I promise I'll never leave you alone again" dipper promised him.

Ford felt tears in his eyes, he pulled dipper close, and the boy winced slightly,

"I love you too, dipper and I can't thank you enough" he whispered, dipper held him close as ford cried, before moving to placed their foreheads together.

"I can stay with you if you want all you have to do is say so" he whispered, tears streaming down ford's cheeks.

"Please, stay."


End file.
